1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oily make-up cosmetic. More particularly, this invention relates to an oily make-up cosmetic, especially of a solid form, which comprises a silicone gel composition and a cosmetic powder material, both dispersed in an oil base. The invention also relates to an oily make-up cosmetic which further comprises an aqueous gel of water-soluble polymer containing glycerine. The oily make-up cosmetic of this invention gives an excellent feeling upon use, provides a superior make-up effect, and exhibits good stability over time.
2. Description of the Background:
Oily make-up cosmetics are widely used because of their excellent characteristics in terms of adherence to the skin, skin covering capability, and water-repellency of the cosmetic film. In the preparation of oily make-up cosmetics, an oil base which comprises a semi-solid or liquid oil, or an oil base prepared by the gelation of these oils by the addition of an oil gelling agent, is conventionally used as a base material. A cosmetic powder material is mixed with and dispersed into the oil base. The mixture is then solidified or molded to produce an oily make-up cosmetic.
These conventional oily make-up cosmetics, however, have drawbacks of providing sticky and oily feelings, and of having only insufficient extendibility or spreadability, because of their higher oil content.
Various attempts have been undertaken in order to overcome such drawbacks. Such attempts include (i) formulating water or water-soluble components to convert the composition into a W/O type emulsion, (ii) decreasing the amount of oil, and (iii) formulating a less oily oil component such as a low viscosity silicone oil.
W/O emulsion type make-up cosmetics, although they may provide a fresh feeling, have a drawback of losing their water content over time through vaporization. Extensive studies have been undertaken in order to eliminate this drawback. No such efforts, however, have been successful in completely preventing the water vaporization. Decreasing the amount of oil or formulating a less oily oil component did not necessarily give a sufficient solution to the problem of the oily feeling which is inherent to an oil base material. Although a low viscosity silicone oil gives a less sticky, fresh feeling by itself, it does not provide such a fresh feeling when formulated into a conventional oil base material. In addition, since a low viscosity silicone oil falls short of mutual solubility or compatibility, with an oil base material, difficulty is encountered in securing the stability of the cosmetic into which this compound is formulated.
Therefore, the development of an oily make-up cosmetic, which is free from drawbacks of stickiness or oiliness, while providing a fresh feeling upon use and maintaining excellent characteristics inherent to oily make-up cosmetics, has been desired.
The present inventors have conducted extensive studies in order to overcome the above-mentioned problems. As a result, the inventors have found that an oily make-up cosmetic which is less sticky and provides not only a fresh, smooth feeling to the skin but also superior make-up effects could be obtained by dispersing a silicone gel composition which is prepared by encompassing a low viscosity silicone oil into the structure of a crosslinked organopolysiloxane polymeric compound [Component (B)] and a cosmetic powder material [Component (C)] into an oil base. The inventors have further found that an oily make-up cosmetic providing even better make-up effects and superior stability could be obtained by formulating, in addition to the Components (B) and (C), an aqueous gel of water-soluble polymer containing glycerine [Component (D)].